


Protector

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [32]
Category: General Hospital, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry knows that Sam's lost a lot in her life. He also knows that she's stronger than anyone he's ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandoms: General Hospital/The Flash  
Title: Protector  
Characters: Sam Morgan/Barry Allen  
Pairing: Sam Morgan/Barry Allen  
Rating/Warnings: PG, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Barry knows that Sam's lost a lot in her life. He also knows that she's stronger than anyone he's ever met.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, The Flash, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to.  
Words: 236

Word used: Bus

Drabble #32: Protector

Barry knows that Sam's lost a lot in her life. Her first child Lila, her husband and the father of her son, Jason. He also knows that she's stronger than anyone he's ever met.

The day they had met, Sam had been waiting for a bus in the pouring rain with Danny in her arms, along with his bag and her purse. Danny had been crying and Sam had dropped his bag.

She had tried to settle him and get his bag at the same time. Sam had almost gotten hit by a car when she stepped onto the road, but since Barry had been nearby and saw what was about to happen, he bolted toward Sam and pulled her, Danny, and the bag out of the way in time.

After Barry had set them back on the sidewalk, he'd noticed the look on Sam's face and gave her an uneasy smile. "I'm Barry Allen," he'd said and smiled.

Sam had given him a reluctant smile and said, "I'm Sam Morgan, and this is my son Danny. Thank you for saving us from that car. I should've been paying more attention."

Barry had smiled once more and shrugged off her thanks. "It's no problem, I'm just glad the two of you are safe." From that moment on, Barry and Sam were best friends and Barry was her protector from anyone and anything, always there to take care of her and Danny.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
